


In the Garden

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer finds himself drawn to both of the new creations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

The man was first. He made the man and gave him the garden for his home.

Lucifer watched, curious about this new creation. It was not soft and covered in fur like the animals who already roamed the earth. Something about the form was pleasing though. So like Him, made in His image. Was it any wonder that the first of His angels would be drawn to such a creature?

The woman was second, brought into being because apparently the man couldn’t handle being alone through the days and nights. He was a needy creature, but once the woman was there, the two of them would lie together in the soft grass, their hands exploring their still new forms.

They were both of them so tempting, he could not decide which to taste first.

*  *  *

The woman then. Lucifer was more curious about her.

He met her under a tree, half in the guise of a serpent, half in the bright, holy form he still clung to at times. She laughed as he told her about the animals, and how at first they were so unsteady on their feet.

“How do you know this?” Eve asked.  And so Lucifer told her of watching as He had created the world, watching it tremble into life. It had been a beautiful thing, and he passed that beauty on to her, weaving the tale with bright colors.

He told her of the stars, how to felt to move amongst them, how the sun looked as he beheld it, daring the heat to bask in its glow.

His eyes wandered over her naked form, quietly admiring it. She was so lovely, so warm and pale, and when Lucifer knelt at her feet, her hands caressed his curls, and his mouth upon her tasted sweet and good.

His tongue blessed her skin,  and her back arched in the grass, a soft cry upon her own tongue. The woman tasted like new worlds. He laved at her until there was nothing more to be drawn from her warmth, and then, he kissed her breasts, the fullness of them satisfying his hands and mouth.

*  *  *

The man, he came upon down by the river, skimming a pebble across the water’s smooth edge to draw his attention. Adam drew closer, and Lucifer showed him to curl his fingers along the stones to send them out over the water.

It was some time before the man grew tired of this game. At last they stretched out on the sand, the man’s head thrown back, glorying in the sunlight overhead.  Lucifer’s hand rested on his thigh, before moving between his legs, and this pleasure too was new.

The man tasted of bitter salt, but it was no less enjoyable. He lay on his belly in the dirt, and Lucifer bent over him, exploring the firm slope of his back to buttocks, seeking deeper until the man squirmed and writhed underneath his tongue as well.

*  *  *

There were delights in both forms, and Lucifer decided that He had done well in creating them. The pleasures of the humans were manifold, and he returned to them again, and again, until it was a familiar satisfaction and he knew the many secrets of their flesh.

*  *  *

Yet, when he gave her the apple, it was merely a gift, to repay Eve for the many hours of luscious enjoyment.  

But like most gifts, it had consequences.


End file.
